User blog:Evemetalchick/Persuaded (review)
This is a classic zombie story, but with not so typical zombies. These zombies are more than what everyone expected them to be. They don’t just slug around and go after victims for brains; they’re smart, persuasive, and very patient. Plot: One day, a major oil spill occurs in an unknown town and everyone treated it like a normal spill that needs to be cleaned up. But the slowly, animals started going crazy and started attacking the workers; every one that attacked created a cruel mess of corpses that continue the cycle of attacking anyone that was near. Two weeks later, the whole area was in chaos with people dying left and right; our unknown character is one of few survivors that stayed alive so far by not leaving. When he ran out of food and necessities, the zombies were coming close and ready to attack; so he goes and hides in the bathroom once they started breaking in. As the zombies crowd into the home and started banging on the door, he expected lots of moaning and them saying brains over and over; that was not the case. He heard lots of whispering and persuading him to open the door, saying how it’s better to be one of them. After the course of a few days, the whispers become very convincing to our character and is tempted to open the door. Character(s): Besides the zombies, there's only one character throughout the story who was never named or even given a gender; I always thought of this character as a man which I don't know why but I just did. This character, who I will say him for my sake, was never anything special or did anything of significance; he is your ordinary person reacting to the outbreak. If you were to be in the zombie outbreak, how would you react to it? And by the fact that this person is not only starving and worn down physically or mentally, reacting to how he does when hearing the whispers for days on end, of course, he would give in to the brainwashing. The zombies are interesting as well since they are very patient and know how to get to their prey; unlike other zombies that do all this so brainlessly. Scares: What brings in the scares is how these zombies attack; yes it is bloody and violent, but it is smart with how it lures in the prey and are very patient with breaking down their mentality and will. It is very different than if Jeff the killer and his scares; which has none. Creativity: What else can I say without being repetitive? How they created the zombies in this universe is very much genius, it shows that mental breakdown and temptation to give in, and the fact that it is very much relatable is incredible; you could even make this a metaphor for the bad things in life and it would make sense. Overall: This is an intelligent story that shows something new to creating zombies and I wish there were more like this story. I highly recommend for first-time readers. 10/10 Wiki: https://www.creepypasta.com/persuaded/ Reading: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2jYSltEGnLY Category:Blog posts